Phantom Butterfly
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: AU Danny and Sam have never met. After the death of his best friend and his sister Danny falls into deep depression. When he attempts suicide someone saves him but for what reason? And who is this new girl?
1. Chapter 1

this is a little interlude between stories as it is i am waiting on a source of information to write the sequel to "Now this is interesting". Until i recieve such information this i hope will tide you over. it had nothing to do with either story nor is it as light hearted as the other one not nearly. i would be surprised if it at all falls under the category humor. I am currently in a period of dark creation as will e see in this so don't expect it to be happy until it nears the end. This probably wont be that long. well that's all i can explain for now.

I do not own Danny Phantom. The Butterfly Of Onyx & Blood I however do own so hands off people.

Phantom Butterfly

Daniel Fenton sat on the edge of the roof of his home, tears streamed down his face leaving trails of black from the eye liner he'd donned earlier that day. He no longer wore his simple red and white t-shirt with blue jeans, instead he had on black jeans with the knees ripped out of them, silver chains went around his waist as a belt, he wore a black shirt with the sleeve looking shredded at the ends and under that a skintight fishnet shirt, on his hands he had black fingerless gloves, around his neck he had a choker that had a blood red butterfly painted in the back ground of and onyx pentagram, and black steel toed boots adorned his feet. His clothing had shifted into this dark mood ever since the accident in the lab two years ago. His hair had been permanently stained the frosty white his ghost form held.

He cried because of the loss of not only his best friend Tucker Foley, but also for the loss of his friends girlfriend and Danny's own sister Jasmine Fenton. Now there was no one in the world he would be able to tell his secret. His life was only liveable because of his friend and sister's support. They were there for him when he needed them and in return he protected the entire city of Amity Park. Now there was nothing for him, in neither world.

He had decided he would end it all as he was tired of his lousy half life. Some may ask what I mean by half life. That is a tale for another time I'm afraid, but all will be made relevant in good time my friends.

Danny finally stood from his sitting spot and looked over the edge of his home. It was three stories tall surely enough to kill a human, but then again he was only half human. A single ring of crimson light spread outwards from his middle then seperated one moving up the other moving down. As they moved over his body they changed his attire. He now wore a hazmat suit that was riddled with rips and tears on it's front over his chest on on his back, his black fingerless gloves turned silver and now had metal tips on the knuckles, his boots had also become silver but were basically the same as before, and finally on his back now rested two beautiful crimson red angelic wings. He was never quite sure why this form had wings when he didn't need them to fly.

In a small show of theatrics he used his wings to lift himself into the aire about a hundred feet from the top of his roof and positioned himself over the pavement. His once sapphire eyes, now glowing green, looked down at the ground with a small bit of longing. When he next touchedthe ground it would bring a solace to his existance that he had never had from the beginning. When he hit the ground it would bring an end to the constant bullying he recieved in school. It would bring an end to the ghosts that were constantly after his hide. It would bring an end to the ghost hunters that tried to destroy him for existing. And most of all it would end the indecision of where he belonged, for in life he was only half alive and only half dead. Neither human nor ghost. He was neither yet both. He belonged neither here nor there and because of that he figured he didn't belong anywhere. Maybe if he was fully dead he would belong somewhere.

With that final thought in mind he closed his eyes, leaned back, turned back into his huma form, and let gravity take hold of his body.

In the distance a girl with black hair and amethyst eyes watched the young hero plummet to his demise. She sighed.

"Does he truly have to be my charge? Why can't i have someone a little more... I dunno... cheery?", her soft voice asked. Seemingly no one responded but she spoke as if someone had,"Fine, fine I'll do it but you owe me one." The young woman flew towards young Daniel Fenton and before catching him used a spell to force him into a sleep. After catching him she brushed back some of his icy hair and looked at his face.

"It's a shame you have suffered so young soul and i understand your longing to end you life but you are still needed here in order to save the world from the claws of a menace that will make the lives of others as miserable as yours has been", she flew the young teen into his room and set him on his bed. She touched one finger to her lips then to his left temple. With that she faded slowly into invisabililty and left him there to join her human family on the other side of town.

Soon after she left Danny awoke with a start staring into the darkness that had engulfed his room as the sun set. He looked at his hands and touched them to his face and pinched himself. He sighed deeply in depression. Even his own life edning only happened in his dreams. He lay back sadly wiping away more tears that had started to form. He would need to go to go to school the next day and for that he would need more sleep and unfortunately he was willing to give his body what it needed and fell into a dep sleep full of strange dreams that involved strange girls with black hair and purple eyes.

(( The next day at school in the morning))

Danny walked into the building his blue eyes down cast. His white hair swished slightly with each step he took. As he passed his fellow classmates he could hear there whispers as clear as day. They said he was cursed for being the only one that survived the fatal crash that claimed his friend and sister. He had heard it all the day before.

Not watching where he was going he ran straight into the hulking body of none other than the resident jock and bully, Dash Baxter. He stumbled and fell back. He looked up his eyes holding no emotion as he stared unflinchingly into the jock's glare.

Dash reached down picking Danny up by the collar of his black shirt. He held him there for a moment looking the young man in the eye before planting him on his feet and turning away to talk to the other jocks once again throwing over his shoulder to Danny,"You're not worth it, Fentoid."

Danny just moved along without hesitation or pause to reflect on the beating he had escaped. He no longer cared one way or the other. He just wanted to get through the day.

His first class was Lancer's. He sighed in contempt. Maybe this class wouldn't be so droll if he had a study partner.

He forced the tears back as the class reminded him of hw he and tucker would pass notes in the middle of class. He let out a shuddering breath as he took his seat near the back of the class.

As students piled in he noted with muted interest that there was a new student, she had black hair, amethyst eyes, a black choker around her neck with a red butterfly, a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots. Her black hair was tied back and hung half way down her back. She took a seat next to him.

Mr. Lancer for once came in late and faced the class," Class, we have a new student", The girl next to him gave an annoyed look but stood up gave a short wave and plopped back into her seat," I expect you all to treat her warmly on her first day." The class, all except for Danny, gave a curt nod and Lancer launched into his english lesson. Danny easily drowned him out as he sat back closed his eyes and popped in his ear phones. He was listening to a few songs on a chosen playlist of his. None of which would improve his mood.

(( At lunch))

At lunch Danny sat down at the table he would have normally shared with his bestfriend, but ofcourse now there was no one to share the table with. He didn't try to hold back the tears this time and once again they left black trails down his face from his eyeliner. He heard, and chose to ignore, the calls of 'Cry baby!' from other studets who laughed at him. It didn't matter if he said anything, they would still tease him either way.

He didn't notice when the new girl sat down across from him until he looked up from his plate. She wasn't staring questioningly at him, or with pitty in her eyes. She didn't just sit there in an akward silence wodering if she should ask this new person to be her friend. She just sat there and ate her salad as if she had done so before a thousand times.

Danny decided he liked the quiet so did the same. When he was done with his food he moved to some homework he still needed to finish from the night before. He sighed as he began to read through what he had written and moved to what he was supposed to write when he came to a block in his vocabulary. He sighed deeply. It seemed as if the fates were conspiring against him, trying to make him interract with others.

He looked up at the young woman that sat across from him once more and decided he might as well get it over with,"Excuse me miss..." His voice was monotone.

"Sam, call me Sam", She replied not looking up from her own work for a moment before coming into eye contact with Danny," How may i help you?"

"Do you know another word or phrase for imprisonment?", He asked once again in monotone. She looked at her own work for a moment then looked back up at him.

"Seal, Shackles, bindings. That's all i've got", she went back to her own studies. Danny just nodded deciding he would use bindings as his word of choice. Soon the rest of the lunch period was lost on him as he delved ever deeper into his work completing multiple pages in the time he had. Once the bell rang he stood up putting his stuff away and was about to leave when the girls soft voice reached his ears.

"I didn't catch your name", she said.

"It's Danny."

"Well, Danny, i need a tour guide for around town... Do you mind being it?"

Danny thought for a moment about her question. he decided he might as well.

"Sure... Meet me on the front steps of the school at three thirty and we'll walk around town", his voice ever the monotone as he spoke. He then walked off without a second thought.

Sam smiled slightly as she put stuff into her backpack," You will be ready for battle soon my young charge." she said watching as Danny walked away," Then you may join your friends in heaven if you wish."

(( End Chapter one))

A/N: and so ends this chapter. Tell me if you like it... Tell me if you don't like it... Just tell me something. That's all for now. see ya later people.


	2. Spirits

Chapter two coming up. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I don't know how long exactly this will be so bear with me if i don't update for a couple days at a time. Any way on with this chapter.

Phantom Butterfly: Spirits and Introductions.

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day and Danny walked to the front steps to wait for Sam to come. As he waited he contemplated why he had even chosen to show this new girl around. Wouldn't he rather just go home and bury himself in his studies and ghost hunting so he could for his grief for the time? He sighed. The day was still young so he'd contemplate it more later.

Sam came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He looked up at her his blue eyes lookng lifeless," Ready to go?"

She nodded her eyes showing the tiniest amount of pitty for him before it faded. Danny ignored it like everything else he didn't want to deal with. He stood up and led away from the school with slow steps. After they were about a mile away he stopped for a moment and Sam almost didn't notice in time, stopping just before she ran into his back.

"What is it?", She looked infront of him curiously. She noticed briefly a blue swirl of mist escape his lips.

"Nothing... I just need to... Be excused for a moment", he said and hurriedly turned into an ally way. As soon as he did so a floating man with blue skin overalls, orangs gloves and hat, and black boots appeared infront of Sam.

" I AM THE BOX GHOST, MASTER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE AND CARDBOARD! FEAR ME!", he said wiggling his fingers in what he thought was a threatening manner.

"Oh, it's just you", a voice came from above it had an echoing sound to it as if speaking in a dark tunnel. As Sam looked up she saw Danny Phantom. She smirked a little. She hadn't gotten a close up look at her charge's ghost form till now and from what she saw, he was hot if she did say so herself.

"GHOST CHILD! YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME THIS TIME! I WI-" , the ghost was cut off as Danny removed a thermos from his belt and fired it at the box ghost catching him in it mid-rant. He turned to look down at Sam.

"Are you alright?", his glowing green eyes watched her closely.

"Yeah I'm fine... _Danny_", she saw him wince a little as she put emphasis on his name.

"You know don't you?", he said landing on the groung staring at her, his monotone holding a bit of dispair.

"You mean that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person? Nope don't have a clue", she replied sarcastically. He sighed and the two crimson rings appeared around him turning him back to normal.

"How did you find out?", even in his dully lit eyes Sam could see the surprise in them.

"Are you seriously telling me that the people around here are that stupid? They really don't know it's you?"

"No they don't", he said seemingly thinking about something," Most don't figure it out because Phantom is a ghost. How did you know?"

"One: you sound the same except echoey, Two: You look the same except for the clothes eyes and hair, and Three: I'm not shallow enough to not notice those similarities. You're the Halfa, right? Halfa boy, Halfa Ghost?" He nodded looking at her. As much as he didn't want it too happen he could feel something awakening inside him. It was his will to live, if only for curiosity as to how this girl knew what he was.

"How do you know about that?"

"If there's one thing you learn from having a secred is being able to tell when others have a secret their own."

"So then what's your secret?", he asked trying to keep his voice monotone but it was slowly falling out of said tone.

"Well now it wouldn't be a secret if i told you, would it?", she gave him a knowing smirk and started walking forward, '_At least he's starting to open up._'

Danny watched her for a moment Before deciding to catchup and see if he could work her secret out of her. This girl Intrigued him.

(( About an hour later at the mall.))

Danny sat down across from Sam at a table in the food court his arms crossed. Sam ignored him as she ate another sallad. That was fine with him as he was thinking. He knew he had seen that dark hair and those purple eyes somewhere before. He tried running through memories trying to find where he had seen them. So far he had drawn a blank.

She finally looked at him, her eyes catching his,"What? Is there food on my face or something?"

"Your eyes...", he said absent mindedly barely registering that she had spoken to him.

"What about them?"

"I remember them... but I don't know from where", he took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to think from where when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Soon after he heard laughing behind him and a growl from the front.

He reached back to touch where he'd been hit without so much as wincing. He brought his hand back to see a small amount blood on his fingers. The growling from Sam grew only stronger.

"Hey what the Fuck is you problem!", she yelled to the ones behind Danny as she stood up. He heard the laughter abruptly stop. He slowly leand backwards in his chair till he had an upside down view of the ones who threw what ever it was at him.

Sonny Gelenger stood now glaring at the Gothic teen and his new friend, holding another small stone ready to throw. Behind him there were a few others on the A-list who looked either amused or angry. All except for Dash. Dash was glaring, but not at Danny or Sam. His attention was focused on Sonny.

"My problem is they let losers like you eat in public places", Sonny called back," So i figured i'd force you out", He cocked the arm holding the rock back, this time aiming for Sam. He then let fly the stone, it gave a small whistle as it ripped through the air towards Sam's forhead.

Sam Was shocked to see the still sitting Danny catch the stone before standing up. He glared at Sonny clutching the stone tightly in his hand.

"You got something to say, Freak?", he challenged Danny expecting him to back down. When Sonny called him freak Danny briefly wondered what the jock would do if he ever figured out how true his words were.

"Throwing stones isn't nice", he said his monotoe oce again in place but it held a bit of anger he was trying to hold back.

"Your face ain't that great either but you don't see me complaining", He smirked as his friends laughed. Danny frowned. He pulled his arm back to throw the rock back to the jock. Sonny began laughing.

"Oh no, The loser's gonna throw a rock at me", he said feigning fear, then began laughing again," Here let me get closer so just maybe you can hit me." Sonny took a few steps closer to Danny.

Danny through the rock as hard as he could. It whistled loudly as it flew through the air, just barely missing the jock, a gust of air following it mussing up his hair. After his Shock at how close the rock came to hitting him and pondering what it would have done if it had, Sonny began laughing.

"You mi-", He was interrupted as from behind him a roar of pain shook the mall. Slowly turning around the A-list came face to face with a snarling black dragon with blood red eyes. After staring at them for a moment it let loose another roar. Once again it shook the entire mall. A wet spot appeared on the front of Sonny's pants before he and the rest of Everyone in the mall ran screaming from the dragon.

Danny wated until they were all gone before changing into his Phantom form. In the crowd Paulina stopped and yelled out to her hero. He completely ignored her.

Sam watched for a moment as the halfa went to intercept the mythical beast. He first fired a crimson ecto beam at the dragon. The creature shook it off and shot it's spiked tail at Danny's chest. Danny went intangible with a small sigh in boredom.

Immagine his surprise when the tail still struck and slamed him into the ground. He grimaced and tentatively touched the bleeding wound on his chest before glaring back up at the dragon. The dragon wasted no time in waiting for Danny to be able to Retaliate. It took a deep breath then blew black fire at Danny. Danny noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sam too was in the line of fire.

He flew behind her and pulled her close to him then closed his blood red wings around the two of them to shield them from the flames. He hissed in pain as the searing heat scorched his wings for a good minute before the dragon stopped breathing fire.

Danny let go of Sam and flew up to meat the dragon in combat again, this time splitting himself into four. While he wasn't watching Sam went through a small transformation of her own. A darkness swirled up from her shadow, shifting and twirling and moving towards her as if to devour her. as soon as it covered her entire body it crystalized for a moment before exploding open. The pieces of black stone left over dissolved into a black mist that faded back into Sam's shadow.

Sam now stood there with her black hair down, it seemed to have a crimson hue to it, her amethyst eyes had a glow to them, she now wore a black corset that went half way up her breasts the top covered by red silk, in between her breasts was a small skull shaped broach about the size of a quarter, she wore a dress that came out the bottom of the corset in two layers. The top layer was the same type of red silk that covered her bosom that went down to her knees, thesecond layer was black silk and went down to her feet. From the back of the corset two butterfly wings sprouted. They looked as if they were made from ebony and crimson flames.

The newly transformed Sam flew up to join the battle. Danny was currently getting the crap beat out of him. There was something different about this dragon. He knew it was atleast dead as it set off his ghost sense but nothing he did seemed to harm te beast except for the Ecto-sword he had summoned. It was one of his newer powers he had gained recently. At the moment he was on the ground getting hit again and again with the black dragons barbed tail.

He saw the tail coming in for another blow and closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come once again. After a time the pain did not come but sounds of battle and roars of pain did. He opened one of his glowing green eyes to see a new entity fighting against the dragon in his place. Where he had failed to stop the dragon this young woman was succeeding. Her hands were surrounded in purple flames as she punched at the enourmous creature. As a strike hit it on the known it flinched away and hissed in pain.

The woman used this moment to call to Danny," You there, Phantom, use your sword on the beasts eyes." And she flew back in to continue to fight the dragon. Danny only stared for a moment as the young woman grabbed the dragon by it's tail and swung it around before slamming it into the ground. He once again summoned a sword made of red ecto-energy and flew in to attack the beast.

As instructed he attacked the dragon's eyes. The creature gave a strangled cry of pain before striking out blindly now. Danny although now having the advantage of sight still had a hard time till the woman in the dress came back in grabbed one of the large claws before it hit him.

"The heart. Go for the heart", she said still holding the claw though struggling greatly. Danny quickly went in for the attack having to dodge the other claw as it still struck out wildly. Danny focused all of his power into the sword and it burst into ecto flames as with a yell he thrusted the sword into the dragon's chest where the heart should be.

The creature suddenly stopped struggling and gave a last whimper of pain before falling towards the ground. Before it hit it dissolved into a black mist much like the crystal that had broken from Sam's crystal cacoon, but instead of becoming one with Sam's shadow this one became part of Danny's.

Danny suddnly cried out in pain as a new energy surged through him. He fell towards the ground but the Yound woman with butterfly wings caught him and set him down gently on what was left of the mall floor. She watched as his body absorbed the energy from the spirit dragon. Slowly the hasmat suit changed from black and silver to Red with dark grey belt boots and gloves. His ears became pointed and his fingernails grew into blood red claws, when he opened his eyes you could see them becoming red and the pupils slit like the dragon's had been.

Finally the pain stopped and Danny reverted to his human self. He breathed hard trying to stabalize himself. Slowly he stood up and came face to face with the young woman who had helped him in his battle.

"Who are you? What's happened to me?", he was still breathing hard from the pain he had recently recieved.

"I", she took a slight bow," am The Butterfly of Onyx and Blood... But you may call me Phantom Butterfly." She gave him a dazzling smile that may have sent anyother man reeling," Just think of me as your... Guardian demon."

Danny frowned, he wasn't sure he liked the sound of Guardian Demon, but he decided to brush that aside for later," What happened just now... when the dragon did... what ever it is that it did?"

"Oh that. Simple. You being a ghost or atleast you were, have succesfully slain your first spirit the energy from a spirit never fades like that of a ghost instead it merely changes to help what ever host it currently serves, and it has chosen you as the new host seeing as you were able to defeat the previous one."

"So you're saying that i am now a spirit because i defeated one?", he asked incredulously. She nodded smiling.

"Well i must be off. Places to be, and Battles to fight", With that her shadow once again enveloped her taking her intothe cracks of the ground and dissapearing.

Danny stared at where the woman once stood. Today was quite the day. As an after thought he remembered Sam had been near the battle when it started. He hoped she hadn't been caught up in it and accidentally killed. He called out her name a couple times before recieving an answer from the entrance of the mall.

"Sam, are you ok?", he asked, some of the life seemed to be in his eyes once again.

"Yes i'm fine. i left after the dragon tried to roast us", Something about that didn't quite see truthful but Danny didn't press it," What happened after i left. Are you ok? You're bleeding", Danny looked at his chest and his eyes went cold again.

"I'm fine. I'm afraid i have to cut our tour short... I need to go home for a while", he started to walk past the young woman thinking about the one he fought with instead.

Sam just smirked watching him go."Until next time, young spirit." Her shadows just as before enveloped her but this time they actually took her home.

(( End chapter two))

A/N: There chapter two i hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time. Ciao.


End file.
